Doctor's Appointment
by kathrianna
Summary: A more racy appointment


Nanginginig ako, at alam ko ay di ito dahil sa lamig ng opisina ni Doc. Mabuti nakatalikod ako sa kanya habang pinapakinggan niya ang aking hininga, kung hindi baka nakita nya kung gaano ako namumula dahil sa init ng kanyang mga kamay.

Sabi ni doc habang nilagay ang stethoscope nya sa likod ko, "Hinga ka ng malalim".

Ang lalim ng boses nya, akala ko na mapipigil muna ang aking hininga bago ko magawa ang sinabi niya. Nang matapos ng ilang saglit inalis na nya ang stethoscope. Ang lakas ng kabog na ng puso ko sa dibdib ko.

"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Doc sa akin. Nagulat ako sa tanong, at parang nanunuyo ang bibig ko.

"Ah wala naman Doc. Teka, may family history kami kasi ng heart disease eh, paminsan parang kakaiba ang pakiramdam ko. Pwede nyo po icheck din?"

"Harap ka dito," sabi ni Doc. Umikot ako at tinaas ko yung blouse ko para malagay niya yung stethoscope sa dibdib ko.. Naramdaman ko ang kanyang mga daliri sa aking bra at napakagat labi ako, baka ano masabi ko tuloy,

"Kailangan ko pakinggan na maigi" habang sinasabi niya yun mga darili niya bumaba sa underwire ng bra ko at itinaas niya.

Napansin ko na nakasteady lang ang stet ni Doc sa dibdib ko "May problema doc?"

"Wala", sagot niya. Ibaba na sana nya ulit ang bra ko pero pinigilan ko ang kamay nya 

"Pakinggan mo ulit" sabi ko. Ang isa kong kamay nasa likod ko na para maialis ko na ng mas maigi ang bra.

Wala nang hadlang sa kamay ni doc nang itinaaas nya ulit ang bra ko, para makapa-hindi-mahawakan nya ang aking dibdib

Nilagay ni doc yung stethoscope nya ulit sa dibdib ko, pero hindi kung saan kumakabog ang aking puso, pero sa mismong nipples, ang lamig, shit,

Di ko napigilan ang aking tili nung hinawakan niya ako ulit, his hands cupped at my breasts and he pinched my nipples, nakakaramdam na ako na tumitigas na ang aking nipples, at basa na sa pagitan ng singit ko. Naramdaman ko ang mga kalyo niya habang finifondle niya parin ang dibdib ko.

Nakita ko na namumula na rin si Doc. "Naiinitian ka na rin?" sabi ko. Sana di niya napansin na nanginginig na boses ko. "Ang kapal kasi ng coat mo."

Ang mga kamay ko inilagay sa balikat niya at hinubad ang coat niya, hinayaan niya ito. Tumuloy ang mga kamay ko sa ilalim ng shirt niya and touched his abs, namula ako kung may ipupula pa, he grabbed one of my hands and put it on his jeans, naramdaman ko na ang init sa jeans niya at hinaplosan ko na ang kanyang erection na gusto nang lumabas

"Ikaw na yata ang nagchecheckup sa akin," sabi ni doc

Tumingin ako sa kanyang mga mata. "Saan mo gusto kong unahin?"

"You can start by stripping both of us" sinabi niya "Ikaw lang gagawa"

At inangat na yung shirt nya, bakat na bakat ang kanyang mga abs, walang titigas pa dito

"Talikod ka at umupo ka saakin" naramdaman ko ang mga hands niya sa waist ko

Umupo ako sa kanya at nakita ko na kumuha siya na ballpen galing sa desk niya, yun dulo ng ballpen ni run over niya sa side ng ears ko, malamig rin ito, he let it graze sa pulse ng neck ko at pababa sa valley na breasts ko, yun ballpen binaba niya pa lalo hanggang mapunta ito sa labas ng panty ko at yung tip hinayaan niya itrace yung labas, di ko mapigilan yun moan ko nun priness niya ito sa still clothed clit ko.

He chuckled at nag whisper siya sa tenga ko ""Ano mas gusto mo? Ito o kamay ko?"

Namula ako at sinabi ko "Edi ang kamay mo"

Inalis niya ang ballpen na ginagalaw parin ako, at nireplace niya na kanyang kamay, di katulad na ballpen na malamig ang kanyang kamay ay mainit, nagstart siya sa clit ko, he presses and rubbed and squeezed pero shit ayaw parin niya ipasok yun kamay niya, nakapirme lang sa labas ng panty ko yun kamay niya

"Punta ka doon, yuko ka"

Sinundan ko ang tingin niya sa desk niya "Sa desk mo?" parang ayoko pa dahil yung kamay niya tuloy parin sa ginagawa niya

"Oo saan pa?"

Yumuko ako at pinikit ko ang aking mga mata. Nariring ko ang bawat kilos nya, parang mayroong syang kinukuha sa kanyang mga gamit. Bigla na lang may masakit na parang kumagat sa aking balat, at napahiyaw ako sa tindi nito. Sumakit ulit, feel ko leather siya, di ko siya nakikita pero ang mga ginagawa niya nararamdaman ko parin

Kinagat ko yung labi ko muli bago hinampas nya ako paulit ulit ng kanyang sinturon. Sa bawat hampas parang lalo pang umiikot ang paningin ko at nababasa pa lalo ang aking mga singit. Naramdamdamn ko ang kamay niya sa spine ko trinace niya pababa, di ko namalayan na nirurub ko na ang legs ko together, friction, kailangan ko ng friction,

Bigla na lang, sabi niya, "Ako bahala dyan." Di ako nakapagtanong kung bakit, tinanggal niya na ang humaharang na cloth. nandyan na ang kamay nya sa aking singit, paakyat hanggang nasa puerta ko, papasok na ang mga daliri niya, naramdaman ko na yun dalawa, in and out yun mga daliri niya, sobrang bagal hindi ko mapigilan ang moan, naramdaman ko ang palo ulit sa balat ko, di na belt, kamay na niya

Di ko na alam kung saan ako kakapit: sa lamesa, sa kanya, o sa aking buhok. Naramramdaman ko na nangangatog ang aking mga tuhod, at parang ang aking katawan ay tense na, malapit na ako bumigay...at biglang tinanggal niya mga daliri niya."

"Ano?" sabi ko

"Malapit ka na ," bulong nya sa akin. "Enjoy ka masyado eh. Ano, gusto mo pa?"

"Oo" sinabi ko habang irurub ko ulit ang mga legs kaso tinigil niya

"You have to beg for it" 

"Hihingiin ko pa? Gagawin ko na ang lahat, basta maibigay niya ang hinahabol ko. Halos di ako makahinga. "Sige na..." bulong ko.

"Ano, yun lang?"

"Please, tapusin mo na!"

"Gusto mo ba o hindi?!"

"Ikaw! Ikaw ang gusto ko!" Halos umiiyak na ako at di na makatayo, sobrang tindi na ang tension sa aking katawan

"Bat,ayaw mo pa?" napapaluha na talaga ako habang sinabi ko yun

"Parang di mo pa gusto eh," bulong ni Doc. Mababa ang kanyang boses habang kinagat nya ang leeg ko.

"Eh halata naman na gusto ko diba!" pasigaw kong sabi sa kanya

"Talaga? Patunayan mo pa," sabi nya sabay isang hampas sa aking singit

"Pano ko pa papatunayan sayo?" tanong ko sa kanya, shit, di ko magalaw legs ko to ease the ache

"Ulitin mo," sagot niya

Pinalo nya ulit ang singit ko. "Hingiin mo."

"Pano kung ayoko hingiin?" chinallenge ko siya

"Talaga?" Sa mismong saglit na yan naramdaman ko na ang kanyang ari sa aking puerta, pero dahan dahan umuusdos lang, di pumapasok. "Ayaw mo ito?"

Gusto ko siya syempre kaso, shit ayoko hinggiin

Nahalata nya na tahimik ako, kaya nilapit niya ang kanyang ari ulit sa akin, sabay hawak na ung isang kamay niya sa aking nipple, kinukurot ito. "Ano na?"

Wala akong masasabi sa kanya, pero di ko maiiwasan na mag moan habang nirurub parin niya ang kanyang ari saakin

"Ayaw mo talaga?" tanong nya. "Bakit ka tahimik? Anong gusto mo?"

"Ikaw, gusto ikaw"di ko na mapigilan sabihin "Doc sige na," sabi ko sa kanya "Gagawin ko lahat ng iuutos mo"

"Mabuti" bulong nya at bigla na lang pinasok niya ang ari niya sa akin. Napasigaw ako sa pakiramdam ng aking katawan na punong-puno dahil sa kanya

"A-anong gusto mong gawin sakin" sabi ko sa kanya nun lumapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ko

"Sumigaw ka," sabi niya habang tinulak nya ako sa lamesa para yumuko ako at mas malalim syang makapasok sa akin, napasigaw ako sa force niya, shit,unti na lang talaga

Alam ko na malapit rin siya, kung saan saan na sya humahawak sa akin, at malakas na ang kanyang paghinga. "Sige pa," bulong niya, habang hawak na niya ang clit ko

"Ano pa?" ang maikli kong sagot sa kanya, shit bat ang galing niya?

di na ako makapagsalita ng maayos

"Sigaw ka pa," bulong ni Doc. "Para alam ng lahat na wala nang iba gagawa nito sa yo. Ako lang ang hahawak sa katawan mo ng ganito.

"Ikaw lang ba talaga?"

"Sino pa ang hahawak sa yo ng ganito?" sagot niya, hawak niya ang katawan ko na wala nang pagitan sa kanyang dibdib at tiyan.

"Ikaw lang!" Paos na ako at akala ko na di ko na kaya sumigaw pa, hanggang sa naramdaman ko na sya sa loob ko ulit, mas malalim pa sa akalain kong kakayanin ko pa.

Ang kamay niya ay nasa clit ko, at dahil doon dumating na rin, nanginig ako habang humihiyaw at namuti na ang paningin ko

Narinig ko na sumigaw sya ulit, baka pangalan ko, bago siya rin biglang umatras at naramdaman ko na may mainit na tumalsik sa aking puerta at singit

Bigla niyaakong flinip paharap sa kanya. Kumuha sya bigla ng tissue. "Ang kalat natin," Akala ko na pupunasin ko ang sarili ko, pero hindi, siya mismo ang naglinis sa akin, ang singit ko, puerta ko, walang mintis. Ang kanyang mahabang daliri ay dahan dahan lumalapit sa aking ari at di ko napiglan maghitit hangin at magmoan ulit

"Di ka pa pagod?" patawa niyang tanong sa akin. Bago ako makasagot, ang kanyang mga labi ay nasa aking mga hita, pataas ng pataas na humahalik

"Akala ko ba, gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo" Ang patawa ko rin sabi sa kanya

Napatawa sya bago nilagay niya ang bibig niya sa akin. Pinikit ko na ang aking mata, binabawale ko na ang oras sa mapapahabang appointment na ito!


End file.
